


Journey

by GoddessKiteon



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKiteon/pseuds/GoddessKiteon
Summary: Mia, a small omega who doesn't know much about regular life, is smuggled to america where she lives in the avengers tower and learns many things while also teaching the ever curious Tony what had been done to her in her prior life. Despite her small demenor, she can easily stand her ground against each avenger in a spar and might even become a part of the team.





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be sparse most of the time, and this is my first A/B/O fanfic so it might not be the best, but I'm trying. The tags now are tiny, but I'll add more as characters get introduced and the plot (if there is one at all) startes moving

The gentle rumble of the vehicle could’ve lulled me to sleep if I was not so full of adrenaline. I was curled up in a ball, hidden from any who would look in. I was scared but knew eventually I would safe. I was sad, but gentle words kept me from tears. “If you make it out, don't be sad. Live happy for the both of us.” I had looked up into their face, their smile forced but genuine. 

The car came to a stop, the driver door opening. I heard some sprits from a bottle before the driver climbed back in and closed the door. He took in a long breath and let out a large sigh. I did my best to keep my emotions in check. The sent blocker was one of the best, but could only work so well. 

There were a bunch of voices, all talking over each other while cars drove to and fro, their engines bothering my ears. I clenched my jaw, not letting myself whimper and give my position away. 

After an eternity, our car started to move longer than an inch at a time, the loud noises fading away. It was a long while before the car stopped again. The driver got out, and lifted up the seat, letting in some much-needed fresh air. I climbed out and stretched. It felt good to let my arms, legs, and tail finally move about. 

“There’s at least two more checkpoints before we get to our destination, but at least out here there aren’t a thousand camera’s watching.” He turned to me, “You can sit up front with me until we get close, but you’ll have to hide those ears of yours.” 

I nodded at him, glad I wouldn’t be in that confined space for so long. He fished out a hat from a bag he had on the cars floor and put it on my head. He seemed content, and got back into the Jeep, and I hurried around to sit next to him. 

There weren’t many other cars on the road, but every set of light that came from the opposite side of the road got my heart racing. It was worse when it fell dark, because the lights were brighter and I feared who was driving for I couldn’t see them. 

We made it through the checkpoints, and the sun was beginning to set once more when he pulled onto a runway. There were a few people scattered about, tending to a small plane. One of the guys came over as the driver turned the Jeep off. “This the one?” he asked looking at me. 

“Unless someone else hitched a ride, yeah.” he climbed out, and I followed right behind him. 

The new guy chuckled, “It’s been a while, huh?” 

“Too long, and I wished today was a better than one than this.” 

“Vitalik! Plane’s almost ready!” 

“Be right over!” the new guy shouted, “it’s almost time to part, hope you don’t have any regrets in life Saveli.” 

“The only regret I have is that I could only get one.” 

“So what’s your name?” Vitalik asked me. 

I looked at Saveli, “Ah, it’s Mia.” 

Vitalik glanced between us for a bit before shrugging and beginning to step towards the plane, “Well time to go Mia.” 

I waited for Saveli to start going, but he remained next to the car. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the plane. “Mia, I can’t go with you.” I pointed at him, then the plane. “Mia, I can’t!” I gripped his arm tighter, causing him to let out a small hiss of pain, then pointed at him and the plane again. “Mia, please, I cannot explain now why I cannot go, but you must trust me. Go with them, you’ll be safe.” 

I reluctantly let go of his arm, ears drooping and tail dropping. I slowly went to Vitalik who was waiting by the door to the plane. He sat me down next to a window, and I watched Saveli stare at the plane until we took off into the air. I fell asleep shortly after we leveled out high in the sky, dreaming of nothing I could remember. 

I was woken up by loud, almost thunderous, sounds. The plan had landed and the door was open, Vitalik wasn’t sitting with me anymore and I looked out of the window to see him talking with someone in a black suit. They almost seemed to be arguing, based on the level of their voices, but I didn’t know what they were saying. 

Vitalik eventually came back to the plane, “Mia, it’s time we start going.” 

I followed him out, the guy in the suit seeming annoyed at being there. He studied me as I walked up to him, half behind Vitalik. They spoke a bit more, at a reasonable volume, in a language I didn’t know, then we began going towards a large black vehicle. I grabbed Vitalik’s arm gently, “Don’t worry Mia, I'll be here as much as I can, it was my last promise to Saveli after all.” 

I was on edge the entire ride, every stop we had to make I looked towards Vitalik, wondering silently if I would need to hide, but he was unfazed. The guy in the suit, who sat across from us, said something and Vitalik responded in a very blunt tone which made the other guy huff. I got Vitalik’s attention, then pointed from my mouth towards the guy. He seemed confused at the gesture, “Oh are you asking what I said?” I nodded. “Ah, he just made a stupid comment and I put him in his place.” his nonchalant smugness made me smile. It had been days since something made me smile, even a little. The guy in the suit seemed to want to say something but decided against it. 

Eventually we got to a large building, and I couldn’t seem to crane my neck back enough to see the top. “Welcome to your new home,” Vitalik said and began walking inside.


End file.
